Dream Island
by roo17
Summary: Based on song Alice Human Sacrifice.The crew stumble across an island called Dream Island,but this island is far from the dreams you have.this island holds a deadly past that just might catch up with the straw hat crew.Be warned!Character death!AcexLu ZoR
1. Chapter 1: Information

.Dream Island.

Chapter One: The Information

It was another ordinary day on the Merry Go as the Straw Hat Crew sailed through the rich blue waters of the open sea; letting the strong wind blow them to their next destination with a little help from their orange-haired navigator Nami. She was on the deck reading the daily newspaper while Sanji, the ships chef, was serving a hydrating beverage to her. Not far away, on the other side of the ship, Zoro, the ships swordsman, was doing his usual training with his giant weights. Beneath the deck was Dr. Chopper working on some new medicine in a small room. Not to far away from him, was the marksman Usopp working on a new invention for himself. At the almost the same time, both suddenly stood up yelling victory for themselves; completing their inventions without trouble. Up in the crows nest was Robin, the archeologist, reading an old history book she picked up from the last island. Her hair had grown long and needed a hair cut on the next island they went to. Luffy and Ace, the captain and his brother, drew on Sara's face while she had a narcoleptic episode; drawing mustaches, beards, words and other shapes all over. Sara slowly opened her eyes and noticed the two brothers drawings on her face, making her smile. She closed her eyes and let the two continue having fun.

Robin looked up from her book and out at the horizon and just barley saw a small black dot which was an island.

"Navigator-san!" Nami looked up at Robin. "I see an island a little to the east from us." Nami gave a nod and put down her paper; grabbing a map out of her back pocket as she stood up. Her eyes searched the map for the island they were now approaching, but saw no island. She put the map down and called a meeting the kitchen immediately. The crew gathered in the kitchen quickly and sat down around the table.

"So the island isn't on the map?"

"Nope, not a trace of it at all on it. You know what island it is, Robin?"

"No. I only know a few islands that aren't on the map and this isn't one of them." The crew sat silently in the kitchen, thinking about what Luffy call, "The Mystery Island."

"I know what island it is." The crew looked at Sara who was leaning against the wall. "It's called Dream Island." The crews face lightened up at the name.

"You mean there's spas?"

"Beautiful women?"

"Food?"

"Medical stores?"

"Inventory stores?" Everyone except Zoro, Robin and Ace got excited about the island until Sara spoke up again.

"It's not that kind of 'dream' island." The crew quieted down, a little disappointed about the news. "The island has a horrific history to it."

"Why is that, Sara-san?"

"Here, let me sing the song that the islanders made for it..." The crew watched as Sara put on a little show with her ice powers...

.~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~.

[Four people appear, but their you cannot see them, for they are black figures.]

"Aru tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga ari-mashita [A figure with short hair speaks.]  
Dare ga mita-noka wakara-nai [Another with short hair speaks.]  
Sore wa hontou ni chiisana yume desita [A figure with long hair speaks now.]  
Chiisana yume wa omoi-masita  
Kono-mama kiete yukuno wa iyada  
Dou sureba, hito ni boku wo mite moraeru darou  
Chiisana yume wa kangaete kangaete [A small figure speaks while holding hands with other figure next to it.]  
Sosite tsuini onoi-tsuki masita  
Ningen wo jibun no nakani mayoi-komasete  
Sekai wo tsuku-rasere ba iito"

[Suddenly, red evil eyes appear on the four figures faces and the scene goes black]

"Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku [A black figure appears holding a sword with blood on it.]  
Ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni  
Ironna monowo kiri sutete [Figure drops a hand full of blood soaked hair.]  
Makkana michiwo siite itta [The figure is locked in the forest by vines. In front of the vine cage is a path of blood.]  
Sonna Alice wa morino oku  
Tsumibito no youni tojikone rarete  
Morini dekita michi igai ni [The figure slowly disappears from the picture.]  
Kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi"

[The scene goes black again.]

"Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku [Another black figure appears singing.]  
Utawo utatte fushigi no kuni  
Ironna otowo afure sasete [Music notes fill the air, but stab themselves are now lodged into the crowds heads.]  
Kurutta sekaiwo umidasita  
Sonna Alice wa barano hana [A blue rose appears as blood falls to the figures side as blood flows from his forehead.]  
Ikareta otoko no uchi korosarete  
Makkana hanowa ichi-rin yuku" [A rose is on the figures left eye; smiling while the figure dies.]

[Scene goes black.]

"San-banme Alice wa osanai ko [A black figure appears with a rose in hair.]  
Kireina sugatade fushigino kuni [Figure gives a nice smile like a child.]  
Ironna hitowo madowase te [People reaching out to it with hearts breaking around them.]  
Okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta  
Sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou [The figure has a crown on.]  
Ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te [Shows the figures decaying body.]  
Kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara  
Kunino chouten ni kunrin suru" [The figure's smile quickly disappears.]

[The scene goes black.]

"Morino komichi wo tadottari [Two pairs of feet walking down a road.]  
Barano kino sitade ocha-kai [Tea cups are set on a table beneath a beautiful rose tree.]  
Oshirio karano shoutai-jyou wa  
Heart no trumpu" [Figure is holding a card of hearts.]

"Yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko [Two twin black figures hold hands.]  
Koukishin kara fushigino kuni  
Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete [The figures following random paths.]  
Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari [Shows many doors and roads.]  
Kino tsuyoi ane to kashikoi otouto [A girl figure smiling, a boy figure looking.]  
Ichi-ban Alice ni chika-katta kedo [The figures looking at an old cage made of familiar vines with a blood stained path in front of it...]

"Futarino yume wa samenai mama [The first figure holding a knife above head while one twin falls to the ground, the other screaming.]  
Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta."

.~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~.

Sara suddenly appears from the dark corner and grins at the crew who is still figuring out the show. Usopp, who's knees where shaking, stared at the other crew members, already knowing what their thinking.

"We-were not going to th-that island, r-right?"

"...So many were killed in this incident?"

"Yes, at least a hundred-fifty at the most." The crew looked at Ace and Luffy for a second, thinking about the song. Luffy put up his hands and put up a weird face.

"What? I'm not the twin from the song!"

"So what does the song mean?"

"You'll find out if you go to the island. They have an interpretation there."

"You've been to the island, Sara?!" Chopper asked hiding behind the shaking Usopp.

"Yes, I have. But I soon left after I read the interpretation on the statute when a wind was calling me to the island...a wind i didn't like at all." The crew stood silently for a while longer until Zoro spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do, captain?" Luffy stood there, thinking about his decision. (Yes, Luffy can actually think.)

"Yosh! Lets go!" Usopp and Chopper sat there shaking while the others went and maintained their coarse.

The island watched as the ship came its way and grew excited; giving off evil yet... happy... energy waves.

They had finally come...

**Yes, the song is Alice Human Sacrifice. its a very good song, you should watch this video!**

.com/watch?v=nwAjtimRt00&fmt=18

its a one piece version of the real one! :D

**well please R&R and i hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**Ivy the Vine~**


	2. Chapter 2: Usopp's Imagination

**Dream Island  
chapter two: Usopp's Imagination **

Usopp lay shaking in his hammock, thinking about the song Sara had singing earlier that day. Whatever happened to the rest of the people on the island? What if the first Alice was in the corner of the room, watching his every move with a giant bloody sword in her hand? Wait...a...sword?

Zoro.

Zoro was the only one who knew how to use a sword! Maybe Zoro was the first Alice and Luffy and Ace were the fourth Alice? But the second Alice loved to sing and Usopp loved to sing which made him...

Which would make him the second Alice.

Usopp's eyes shot open quickly and looked at Zoro. 'If Zoro is Alice, I can't let him do harm to nakama! I must stop him before it's to late!'

Usopp grabbed his slingshot and put his goggles on; aiming the exploding start at Zoro who was sleeping soundly. Usopp froze as he rethought about everything he was about to do...

Zoro was sleeping soundly in his little hammock as a small fly landed on his nose. He twitched his nose; making it even more itchy than before. Finally, it happened:

He sneezed.

At that moment, when he sneezed, Usopp had been deep in his thoughts, we was really surprised by the sneeze that he had shot the exploding star at Zoro.

A loud explosion was heard all over the ship; waking everyone up except Sara who was still sleeping soundly in her hammock. The crew ran into the room and saw Usopp standing motionless by Zoro's hammock.

Zoro woke up; soot covered all over him. He had a death glare alright, a very dangerous death glare. He looked at Usopp who was even more petrified now.

"Die."

**Heh heh heh. just a short chapter on Usopp's cowardliness. (no offense to Usopp fans.)**

**Any who, i'll update again soon hopefully :)**

**R&R please! Thank You! :]**

**Ivy the Vine~**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

Dream Island

Chapter 3: Morning

Usopp was holding ice that Sara gave him on his swollen face. He was sitting in the crows nest looking at Dream Island.

'_This is all the islands fault. If we didn't come across it and if Sara didn't sing that song, I wouldn't be all beat up! Stupid island!'_ As Usopp silently cursed the island, Nami, Ace, Robin and Sara had been staring at the island with curious eyes for quite some time now.

"You know something about the island don't you?"

"Maybe I do. But I can tell you sense something about the island yourself, can't you

Ace?" Ace stood there quietly. He did know there was something wrong with the island. It was different. If you're spiritual enough, some say you could hear the breathe of rocks and trees. Zoro heard them at the point of death and Sara could hear them with her extreme hearing; Chopper hearing it cause, well, he's an animal. Well now Ace could hear this island speaking to _something_...or _someone_.

Robin continued to stare at the island; repeatedly pushing her hair back behind her ears. She had grown her hair down the middle of her back; at least 10 inches longer than her normal length.

"Sara-san, can you cut my hair when we get on the island?" Sara smiled and nodded as Robin went back to looking at her book.

Nami on the other hand had to admit she didn't like going to this island at all. It was weird and creepy. She looked over at Luffy and Chopper playing.

"Luffy, are you sure you want to go to this island? It doesn't seem safe..."

"Yosh-"

"Luffy," Sara interrupted. "This is one thing you should actually think about. I know you love to explore islands as do I, but this is one island I don't want to go on at all. It's an island of death and insanity. So think about your answer..." Luffy nodded and thought to himself.

'_Okay, now if Sara doesn't wanna go, she can stay on the boat while everyone else goes exploring. Then we run into some fun, go back and tell Sara all about it. She'll finally come along and there's nothing we have to worry about. We'll be together and we'll have so much fun! Yosh!'_

"We'll go to the island! Don't worry, Sara! It'll all fun and games!" Luffy gave off his weird little grin and continued to play with Chopper.

'_It'll be all fun and games...'_

_'All fun and games...'_

_'Death and insanity...'_

**ok! there it is! the suckiest chapter of them all! XP**

**but the next chapter they're goin on the island to see their 'fun and games'!**

**stay tuned :D**

**please R&R**

**thanks~**

**~Ivy the Vine~**


	4. Chapter 4: Land Ho!

Dream Island

Chapter Four: Land Ho!

The island was now only about a good 20 minutes away. The crew had been quiet for the past ten minutes; sitting and watching the island slowly approach. Finally, they had reached it; Dream Island. They set anchor at a small little dock that was abandoned; not a single living thing is sight. This made shivers run up Usopp and Chopper's back. The islands edges were covered with cliffs; drops over 56 feet into the rough crashing waters. Just around the cliffs were walls of trees; probably the beginning of a forest. The island wasn't that big; but if you were to run into the forest, you could easily get lost. The forest covered most of the island; the other parts were contained of towns or small lakes and rivers. Sara looked at the dock and saw a small building that was on the verge of collapsing. The crew started to walk towards the old building, but Sara stood her ground and moved in the other direction.

"There's nothing in the building. Let's go check out the statue over in the small town over here..." The crew looked at each other then at Sara, for there _was _no statue...that was until they walked through a small part of the forest for awhile.

There, just like Sara said, was a small village and in the middle of the town was a statue of a young man wearing a suit and a scarf. The crew walked closer to the statue. The young man had a rose over his left eye and was smiling though he was dying.

"This is position of which he died here. He smiled as a rose fell onto his eye where he was shot...but now that I look at this, he looks very similar..." The crew studied the statue and Zoro was the first one to notice it.

"He looks like Sanji..." Sanji propped one of his legs up at that moment.

"What did you say, you-"

"Sanji, he's right. Look for yourself." Sanji brought his leg down and looked at the statue. The statue wore a suit, shoes, a scarf just like the one's Sanji wore before. And to even prove it looked like him more, the statues hair was exactly like Sanji's. The crew looked at the words just below the statue and they read:

Meiko

_'The first Alice was quite gallant and courageous_

_She went to the wonderland, her hand wielding a sword_

_Her sword turned red with all the things it had cut down_

_She went on, spreading a truly reddened path_

_This Alice hid deep in the darkness of the woods_

_She was soon trapped in there like a filthy criminal_

_If it weren't for the blood red path she made in the woods_

_There would've been no way to notice her existence'_

Kaito

_'The second Alice was a tame and gentle man_

_He walked across the wonderland, singing a beautiful tune_

_As he sang his little songs, they began to create_

_A world filled with such madness and insanity_

_Such an Alice was a blue flower of rose_

_He soon got shot and killed by an insane man_

_His blood created a pattern, a truly red rose_

_This man who was once loved, withered away'_

Miku

_'The third Alice was quite a beauty of a child_

_She skipped with a fine form, to the wonderland_

_As she seduced various people to do her bidding_

_She had created a strange and bizarre county_

_Such an Alice was queen of the county_

_She possessed a nightmare of her body rotting away_

_Because of the nightmare of her decaying body,_

_She shall forever rule at the apex of her country'_

_'Meanwhile, there were two twins who followed the reddened path_

_'They had a little tea party under the pretty rose tree_

_'They received a special invitation to visit a queen_

_They both had and were the card of hearts'_

Rin and Len

_'The fourth Alice were two little pair of eternal twins_

_They went to the wonderland, with large curiosity_

_The passed through various doors that lead to various places_

_The had just arrived not too long ago_

_The stubborn older sister and the intelligent younger brother_

_Even though they were the closest to the well-known Alice...'_

_'Those two siblings never woke up from their dream._

_They will now wander forever around the wonderland...'_

The crew looked at Sanji and then to the statue.

"This truly is gruesome island..." Robin said staring out into the forest. "How many statues are there, Sara?"

"I don't know. I think five or four." Usopp, who had been shaking in his boots, stood like he was a statue himself.

"w-w-wait! Y-you guys actually w-wanna go l-looking for these d-death statues?!" The crew followed Sara into the forest, leaving Usopp behind. Usopp paced back and forth for awhile before running and catching up with the others.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and towards the crew...

sorry if i didnt do agood job on this chapter. its really later over here and im falling asleep at the key boared. so r&r please. thanks


	5. Chapter 5: How Odd

Dream Island

Chapter Five: Odd.

"Are you serious?"

"All that for nothing."

"That gave me quite a surprise."

"Usopp! Are you okay? You didn't get scared."

"I'm fine, Chopper."

"Look how cute it is!" Everyone stared at the huge fluffy white cat that stood before them. When it jumped out of the bushes, everyone had been surprised by it. After all, a cat couldn't have made that much noise in the bushes! "Everyone okay?"

"I'm not! We should just leave the island already!"

"Oh come on, Usopp! Don't be such a chicken!" Luffy joked. But for once, Sara had to agree with Usopp. "Now which way do we go?"

"That way." Sara pointed. The Straw Hats continued to walk in the direction Sara pointed in when Sara noticed something odd. "Hey, Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"...Have you had a narcoleptic episode yet?" Ace thought for a second.

"No, not since we landed on the island."

"And did you notice that Usopp didn't get as scared when that cat jumped out of the bushes?"

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

"And Luffy hasn't been complaining about being hungry..."

"He hasn't. That's weird."

"It's this island."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Oh, here we are. The town of Dream Island." It was a small town with a fountain that no longer worked in the middle it. Right behind the fountain was another statue. At the top of the small town was a big castle. The crew walked up to the second statue. This one was of a girl who was looking towards the sky; a crown lay on the top of her head. Her face was of that of a child's. The left side of her body was beautiful, like a models. But her right side was all decayed.

"That must be the queen who bribed everyone." Nami noted. Zoro looked at the statue carefully before making a comment.

"It looks like Robin with her hair long." And it did. Since Robin grew her hair long, it looked just like the statue.

"This is getting really weird, guys. I mean, the two statues we came by looks like two of our crew members."

"Maybe a coincidence?"

"I don't think so."

"Should we look for the other two statues?"

"Probably." The crew walked into another part of the forest again when Sara felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and scanned the area, but found no one. Nami tapped her on the shoulder.

"You see something?" Sara stared into the forest.

"It was nothing...nothing at all."

-----

And it begins...

Finally! I updated it! :D

What did you think?

R&R please~! ^-^


End file.
